Neptune
Neptune is the eighth and final planet from the Sun and has the fastest winds in The Solar System at 2,200 km/h which is faster than the speed of sound which travels at 1,235 km/h . Neptune's storm called "The Great Dark Spot" is faster than any storm in the Solar System . Neptune's largest moon Triton was possibly captured from the Kuiper Belt . Bio Neptune is rather chill and quiet . He is mainly known to be silly and falsely silly at times by making small jokes . Sometimes he can be really stupid which annoys Uranus but Neptune states his own opinion (Which he claims is a fact) and convinces Uranus it's true. Neptune is isolated most of the time by choice as he finds many things boring . Satellites Main * Triton * Nereid * Naiad * Halimede * Sao * Laomedeia * Psamathe * Neso * Thalassa * Despina * Galatea * Larissa * Hippocamp * Proteus Quasi * 2007 RW10 Appearances Neptune1.png | Pre-debut , more lighter Neptune2.png | Darker , limbs are same colour as surface Neptune3.png | Cartoony Neptune4.png | Added outline Neptune5.png | WAWS assets Nepppnep.png | More winds showing Neptune's pose 2019 January wm.png | Realistic 081119 Neptune pfp.png | Extra realistic Neptune's pre-debut was poorly made since he was just a light blue sphere with a black outline . His debut was Neptune from real life but he has possibly seeable rings and his arms are the same colour as his surface . His 2nd debut was more cartoony . His 3rd debut was much darker and has an outline with a thicker ring system . His 4th debut was just updated with Weird and wonderful space assets and a shadow . His 5th debut was quite similar to his 3rd/4th debut but lines that go across were added to represent Neptune's high-speed winds . His 6th debut was Neptune from real life but with a more cartoony look with thicker rings . His 7th and final debut has gone through a lot of changes . Neptune now has two sets of rings with one being 50% transparent . His axial tilt is now somewhat accurate being 23 degrees anti-clockwise . Much more detail was added and more layers were added as well. Basis bold '''= Character '''Neptune is based of the real life Neptune . Despite Neptune tilting at 28 degrees , his rings are portrayed to be at 0 degrees . Neptune , like Jupiter and Saturn , has layers of storms but unlike Jupiter and Saturn , he has only a few. Unlike his real life counterpart , Neptune has wind effects shown (A blue line going across) to represent the ridiculous storms on Neptune . The 1989 picture on the right doesn't have this effect shown . It only has the layers shown along with the Great Dark Spot. Category:Male Category:Jovian Category:Planet Category:Characters Category:Neptune Category:Triton Category:Proteus Category:Larissa Category:Nereid Category:Rings Category:Planet with moons Category:Ice Giant Category:Melanoheliophobia